


The Game Is On

by Mrjoggie



Category: Vegard Ylvisaker - Fandom, Ylvis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrjoggie/pseuds/Mrjoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rough and a lost key turns into an exciting game at night between Vegard and his neighbor. About Vegard, I just didn't use his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Is On

Stopping for a drink after work had seemed like a good idea at the time. She had the baby sitter until 10:00. After the day she had, a treat was in order. As soon as she sat down with that first drink though, she knew it wasn't a good idea. She was even more tired than she realized, and the drink left her feeling fairly off kilter. 3 drinks and an hour later, as she struggled to find her keys on her front porch, she was even more convinced the whole thing had been a bad idea. All she really wanted was her bed, her pillow and a chance to take her bra off. But as she fumbled to get the newly found house key in the lock, her bed seemed a distant thought, and when the key dropped to the ground under the porch, she all but gave up hope of seeing her bed tonight. Dammit! How in the world was going to find that in the dark? She wasn't, that was the problem. Luckily, some months back she had given her neighbor a spare, just in case of a night like tonight. Unluckily, she wasn't really in the mood to go traipsing through the neighborhood and exchange pleasantries. It was that, though, or sleep on her porch.  
Sighing, she rose from the steps and crossed the front yard. He was 35, newly single, and owner of a "vintage" furniture business. That was all she knew about him, which was 3 things more than she knew about the rest of her neighbors. Why she had pi¬cked him to hold her spare key she didn't know. Whatever her reasoning, it had seemed a good idea at the time. She checked her watch and was shocked to realize the lateness of the hour. Well, if he wasn't up now, he soon would be, after she got finished banging on his door. There was no chance of her sleeping on the porch tonight!  
Despite her worries, the door swung open on her second knock. She was momentarily startled to realize the man standing in front of her had nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. The shock quickly turned to amusement when she saw he was in danger of losing the towel as he held back a feisty, 80 pound German Shepard with one hand and attempted to keep the towel closed with the other. It seemed the dog was winning this round, as she was flashed more than once by what looked to be a rather large penis in a semi erect state. He finally managed to push the dog into an adjoining room and slam the door shut. Disappointingly, the towel was wrapped more firmly around him, though a tell tale bulge was not hidden very well.  
Suppressing a giggle, she forced herself to look up. "I'm sorry to disturb you this late, but I need my house key. I managed to lose mine in the bushes and I really need to get into my house." Seeing his baffled expression, she continued, "I left my spare key here with you some months ago. I live next door? Blue house, white shutters? Daffodils? “She pointed in the direction of her home and hoped she wasn't babbling like too much of an idiot .”Oh yes! I remember! Come on in a second while I go find it. It'll just be a minute."  
She stepped in and gently shut the door behind her, watching his towel clad ass retreat into the kitchen. This was interesting! As much as she wanted to be home in her bed at the moment, being unexpectedly greeted at the door this way had definitely perked her up. A small smile played on her lips as she considered her options. She could retrieve her key and and go home, as planned, to her warm bed. Alone, unsatisfied, but asleep. Or, she could stay here for a while and have a little fun with this man who was so clearly ready for it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, she decided. And standing in a doorway waiting was venturing nothing. She took a deep breath and strode in the direction of the kitchen. She had never done anything like this before, not being the aggressive sort. But there was always a first time for everything.  
She stood in the doorway and looked him over. A headful of dark curls, still damp. Shower? Sweat? She didn't know, but wrapping those curls around her fingers was something she wanted very badly. Well-developed arms, strong shoulders, a solid man, from the back. Not overly tall. What was the front like? There was only one way to find out.  
"Hey! Did you find my keys yet? Hope you didn't hide them too well! I may have have to bunk on your couch tonight!" she added with a little laugh. "Here, let me give you a hand." She stepped in front of him and nudged him aside with her hip. "Do you normally hide things in your silverware drawer? It doesn't look like my key is in here. Could you have put it someplace else?' She turned around to face him. Deep, brown eyes full of mischief gazed back at her. The scruff covering his face was the same color as the curls on his head, as was the hair covering his chest that led down to his happy trail that disappeared into the towel. "It must be difficult to search with one hand. I don't mind helping. ““That's ok." he said with a grin. "If you're that eager to find your key and get home, I can use both hands." With that the towel he was holding around his waist dropped to the floor. Well. She wasn't the only one who wanted to play tonight. With a little chuckle he stepped forward and pressed her up against the counter. Leaning in, he placed a small kiss near her lips. And another on the other side of her mouth. "I'm pretty sure your key isn't in this drawer. Maybe we should look elsewhere?" The third time he bent toward her mouth she was ready. She was hungry for those lips. Grasping his cheeks, she pulled him forward and used her tongue to trace his mouth, biting and sucking his lips. He grunted eagerly and pushed into her even closer, letting his lips move down to her neck. A deep moan escaped her as he worked his way down to her shoulders. Ahhhh....she could feel that through her whole body.....but this was supposed to be her game!  
Straightening up, she pushed him back. "Sit!", she ordered, pointing to the nearest chair. He sat facing her, those chocolate brown eyes filled with more than just mischief now. Not taking her eyes away from his, one by one she undid the buttons on her blouse, letting it drop to the floor behind her. She stepped out of her jeans and kicked them behind her. Noticing his gaze wander down her body, she commanded him to look up. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she unclasped her bra and slid it off her shoulders. Placing herself directly in front of him now, her fingers went to the waistband of her panties and started to slide those off. No. She would keep them on.  
Still keeping her eyes locked on his, she placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself onto his lap. She situated herself so his cock was pressed directly into her slit, and she could hear him groan as she wiggled down onto him. Eager fingers reached to feel the wetness already soaking her panties. She shifted herself forward and allowed him to finger fuck her as he licked and teased her nipples. Oh god...somehow in that short time he had found the perfect spot, and she could feel the orgasm building....she could feel every bite on her nipples in her cunt, bringing her that much closer.....  
As hard as it was to stop, she climbed off his lap and knelt down on her knees in front of him. Spreading his legs wide, she kissed the inside of his strong, thick thighs, getting closer and closer to his balls with each kiss. He let out a moan and grabbed her hair when she put one of his balls in her mouth, then the other, sucking and pressing gently with her tongue. Grabbing his shaft, she started slowly licking , from the base up, applying more pressure with each lick, still looking him in those now lustful brown eyes. She could feel him throbbing in her hand as she licked his head, enjoying the drops of cum she tasted. She put her lips around around his cock and slid him in as deep as he would go, sucking and moving up and down until the sounds of his groans filled the room. His hands pressed down on her head as he was about to cum. She once again climbed up on his lap and reached for his cock, ready to fuck him. But he had his own ideas.  
He yanked her underwear down to her knees and pulled her forward. His stubble rubbed the inside of her thighs as he used his tongue to fuck her, tasting and slurping her warm juices. Her hands grabbed at those damp curls....tugging and pulling him in closer .The taste was intoxicating to him. Salty, tangy, feminine....her knees buckled as he started to suck on her clit, and she fell forward, biting his shoulders in her excitement. She could feel her orgasm start..."Fuck me! Fuck me now! I need your cock in me!!" That was all he needed to hear.  
He stood up and pushed her over the back of the chair, entering her from behind in one quick thrust. She responded quickly, her ass thrusting against him as they fucked. They fucked hard and fast, an urgent need building in both of them. She could feel her climax building, and when he reached around to play with her nipples, pinching them roughly, her body started tremble....She gasped and let go, screaming, "Oh god, oh god, please don't stop!" At that moment he shouted and filled her with his warm cum. He bent over and buried his face in the back of her neck as he released load after load, his warm body covering hers. She could feel his heart beating wildly as they lay there, his warm breath ticking her ear. She smiled to herself....they had evidently both won at this game...

 

'


End file.
